Let Sleeping Dragons Lie!
Let Sleeping Dragons Lie! is the sixth episode of the Mighty Max Animated Series. The episode was written by Ken Pontac, David Bleiman, and Mark Zaslove and first aired October 17, 1993. Synopsis A raven flies over the ocean and into a cave shaped like a dragon's skull. Suddenly, it turns into an elderly wizard, Ravendark. He speaks to his master, Loki, who he is trying to free. By freeing Loki, Ravendark would no longer turn into a bird when leaving the cave. He goes to work on the magical spell to free Loki, who reveals himself to be Skullmaster. At a supermarket, Max is shopping for his mother. He teleports away to Norman and Virgil. Virgil tells Max about Ravendark and the Cavern of Doom. They make their way up to the cliff to the cavern. Norman prepares himself for battle against the Doom Dragon, who he fought before. Inside the Cavern of Doom, Norman finds his old Thor helmet and hammer, as he once served under Odin. They find Ravendark, who is nearing completion of his spell. Norman tries to stop him, but fails. Virgil reveals that the earth will be destroyed if the Doom Dragon awakens, but Ravendark doesn't care. Max and Virgil realize Skullmaster is behind this, but it is too late -- the Doom Dragon awakens. The entire cavern is engulfed in flames, and the trio run to safety. However, Max trips and must hide in a box until the fire has diminished. Norman and Virgil make it outside, only to be greeted by the Doom Dragon, who claims to be hungry. In the body of the dragon, Max bounces around in the box until it breaks. He is immediately confronted by Ravendark. The magician refuses to believe he is being manipulated by Skullmaster. Outside, the Doom Dragon gets annoyed with battling Norman and begins to tear the world apart. Norman smashes some boulders onto the dragon, diverting his attention back to him. Max uses a shield as a sled down the neck of the dragon, falling out and into Norman's arms. Ravendark follows behind, and transforms unwillingly back into a bird. Ravendark, realizing he had been lied to, agrees to help Max get revenge by putting the Doom Dragon back to sleep. However, they are unaware of how to get back inside the dragon. Max, Virgil, and Ravendark head to the supermarket Max first teleported from. Synchronized with Norman, they are planning to teleport inside the Doom Dragon's belly. Norman accidentally loses count, but manages to get the Doom Dragon at the correct spot. The trio teleport inside, and Ravendark turns back into his human form. Ravendark realizes the only way to stop the Doom Dragon is with his "blood and soul." Max tries to talk him out of it, but Ravendark teleports the pair away. Ravendark pulls out a knife and kills himself, sending the Doom Dragon back to sleep, turning to stone. Notes *This episode is based on Mighty Max Slays the Doom Dragon. *The setting for this episode is Norway, and many ancient Norse mythological figures are mentioned. Loki is the God of Mischief, Odin is king of the Gods, and Thor is the God of Thunder. Thor is also the name of Max's pet iguana. Category:Animated Series episodes